Another Perfect Soilder?
by Lee Assasian Yuy
Summary: Part 5 is up! A candle without a flame, that's what father said I was.He also said to always act on your emotions.Even though people seemed to be scared of me I always acted on my emotions ... Please RXR!
1. An Meeting With An Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own gundum wing but I own any other character besides gundum wings characters.   
  
A candle without a flame, that's what father said I was. He also said to always act on your emotions. Even though people seem to be scared of me I always acted on my emotions. My parents died when I was 2 and my only real relative is my older brother. Where a year apart and some people think where twins. I lost contact with him when we decided to become a gundum pilot. I was kept in training for another year and past around to each scientist during the war. I had a gundum made and always had it ready. I had already mastered zero by the time the Marie Maya wars started.   
As I sit on a bench in the L2 colony I wonder if I will see my brother again.   
I was hacking yesterday and found out that my brother had not kept in contact with any of the Gundum pilots so I had to be   
careful not to run into them. Yesterday I had seen the one they call Duo at a scrap yard, but left before he could see me. I still   
have my instincts as a solider even though the Marie Maya wars ended 3 years ago. They where all 17 then. I'm 19 right now. I   
am wearing tight jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that mimicked the look of my older brother except the color difference.   
I look around and spot someone vaguely familiar. It is one of the pilot's, I think his name is Trowa if my information does not   
trick me. I get up and walk away. Since it is not that crowded in the park I know he saw me. I look exactly like my brother   
except for the gender. I feel his eye's on me as I walk away, hands in my pockets, I wore I jacket over myself at least, it was   
getting cold, not that I cared. It just added to the appearance of myself to my brother. I turn a corner and jump into a tree, soon   
I see him turn around the corner and looks around, thankfully he turns the other way and walks on. Once he is out of sight I let   
go of the breath I seemed to hold. I dropped down the tree and walked towards my small apartment. It's right In the middle of   
town so it will be awhile.   
As I walk down the sidewalk, I take out a hat I kept and put it on shielding my eye's from other people's view. Soon   
someone bumps into me and I here them frantically apologizing. As I pick up the last of the figures things and hand them to   
them, I assume a boy by the voice. He looks up when I do and gasps.   
"Heero", he says. I stand up quickly and look at him a moment, he must think I'm my brother because my coat hides the fact   
that I'm a girl. I stare at him emotionally and then turn and walk away disappearing as good as I can into the crowd of people. I   
hear Heero's name called but I don't stop and walk into my apartment. It was Duo that saw me.   
"Damn", I mumble to myself as I hit the button for the 4th floor, "I should have been more careful", The slight ding noted that   
I was on the forth floor and I stepped out not bothering to help the person I had bumped into. I had more important things on   
my mind right now like what was I going to do? I could get a job but would have to be careful.   
I took out my keys and opened my door as I thought about all these things that happened so far. I hung up my coat after   
closing and locking the door behind me. It's weird that I have things hidden around the house such as knifes at least one in each   
room. I walked into the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water and went out onto the balcony. My apartment was either a   
sweet or all apartments were like this.   
When you walk in there's a kitchen and it rounds off to block itself in. Then there's a table with six spaces, two on each side   
and one on each end. Then next to it is a little space block of by couches then a big screen T.V., it's about 48 inches. on the   
other side is four doors, the one on the right goes to a room with two full size beds a dresser, night stands in-between and a   
huge closet with two doors.   
The next door goes into a little laundry room, and the one next to that one goes into a bathroom while the last went into the   
master bedroom with queen size bed and attached bathroom. I walked through the living space to the balcony doors. White   
silk curtains blowing from the slight breeze. I slid open the screen door and stepped out.   
I sat down on one of the white iron chairs as I looked out at the city. It was a really nice view when you saw the sunset. My   
balcony faced the ocean and when the sun set the glow seemed to light up the dull city and make it glow like gold. But like they   
say some things in life like gold can't always stay forever.   
I look out at the city watching the people go about their daily business as I think to myself. I'm going to have to stop running   
from the pilots sometime. Plus if news reporters even see me they think I'm my brother Hero. He must really hate his life with   
all those people. I wonder how he's doing any ways. I sigh to myself, maybe I should try to find him. I shook my head to relieve   
that thought from my head. Like father always said he's just like me, a candle with out a flame, and also like me, if we don't   
want to be found, we won't be found. He'll show himself in time.   
I hope. I take one last look at the city as I decide to go inside. I go into the living room after shutting the screen and glass   
door. I sit down on the couch and turn the T.V. on. A news channel turns on and I decide to watch. 

"Well the weather for tomorrow will be cloudy and cool and then on Wednesday its going to rain at 2 p.m. and last until 6. And in   
other news the pilot of Wing Zero was spotted today but it seemed like he didn't notice us and got away once again", there was then a   
video of me walking down the street and turning a corner. I sighed as they went on about stuff from the war. I turned off the T.V. and   
leaned back while closing my eye's. I go out for one day to see the outside and not stay cooped up and I already know that at least two   
pilots have seen me and now the others. Maybe even Hero if he'd seen the news report.   
"God, I might as well die then stay up cooped up in here", all of a sudden my ears picked up something and I whirled around   
and stared face to face with purrsian blue eye's. My eye's widened slightly then went to their normal size after a few seconds.   
"Heero", I said. He nodded and got up and walked until he reached the back of the couch.   
"I guess I'm loosing my touch", he said, his voice didn't have all that coldness that it used to.   
"I'm sorry for what happened, I got spotted and they thought it was me, I should have stayed home", he nodded and went   
around and sat on the other couch.   
"You don't need to say sorry", he sighed as I watched him, I knew that, he was going to ask me to do a favor, I knew him to   
good, what would you expect from his sister?   
"I need a place to stay", was all he said. I smirked slightly and nodded just barley, "sure you can stay here bro ... ". He glared at   
me," sure, sure, I wont call you that", sending my own glare back. For a big brother he sure was picky. "Have you been here   
long?", he nodded.   
"I've been here for about 1 year", he said. I nodded. I took out the copy key I had on my ring of keys and tossed it to him,   
"if you have a car or bike I'll get you a space tomorrow", I said as I walked towards the door leading to my bedroom. "You   
probably already checked out the place but if you didn't your rooms there" I said pointing to the guest room and then pointed to   
mine", and this is my room, knock first, goodnight".   
I could tell he nodded to may command, "yeah, goodnight". I could hear his movement to his room as I closed the door   
behind me. Maybe I should find a job so he can think of a plan, I thought as I climbed into bed pulling the covers over me. I   
would talk to him about it in the morning. 

The next morning I woke up to no alarm. I looked at the clock and it said it was 7:30. I had slept 9 hours. More then I had in a long time. I got up and got dressed in my usual outfit and went into the living room/dining room and sat down at the table.   
"Why did you turn off my alarm?", I asked as a cup of coffee was placed in front of me and he sat down across from me.   
"You need more sleep" I grunted.   
"Yeah you probably got up the same time I usually do", he took a sip of coffee and nodded to my statement. "I was thinking   
I should probably get a job so we know what's going on", he looked at me as I said this.   
"Sure, why don't you work at the scrap yard or something? Or maybe the circus?", I looked at him for a second.   
"But that's where the gundum pilots work", I said getting up and rinsing and putting my coffee cup in the dishwasher.   
"My point exactly, then it would be easy for me to meet them", I rolled my eye's, one thing I usually didn't do.   
"Fine I'll go see if they hire at the circus", I said as I slipped on my sandals. "Are you going to go out or stay here?" , he   
looked out the balcony doors at the city.   
"I might go out today, but I'll be careful", he said as I turned to talk. I grabbed my key ring and made my way towards the   
door I opened it soundlessly and closed it the same.   
Then went downstairs towards the parking lot, stopping to get an extra space for my brother. I got on my motorcycle and   
put on my helmet. I also had a dirt bike but I decided not to wake everyone up. It was much louder than the motorcycle and I   
didn't think I'd like being yelled at, I wouldn't have cared that much but I didn't want to handle it today.   
As I stop outside I pull out my resume; I decide not to take of my helmet. I walked up to the tent. I was very much   
like my brother when I wasn't at home or talking to him. I went in and walked up to the person that supposedly was the ring   
master. He wore a red tux over coat with black striped shirt and white pants underneath, he turned around as I neared him, I   
looked pretty mysterious or weird I guess with my silver helmet on. I handed him my resume and he looked at it.   
"You want to join the circus huh?", I nodded quietly. Loins with the trainers passed by with the loins one of the loins looked   
at me and I looked right back at it. The trainer tried pulling it but it wouldn't budge. I just stared at it after putting my visor up.   
The male lion walked over dragging the trainer and came up to me. It stared into my eye's a moment then nuzzled my hand, I   
scratched behind its ears and it soon began to purr. I could see the manager looking over the paper and looking startled as I   
petted the fur of the lions mane.   
"What do you want to do?", he asked me. I used my monotone voice when I talked.   
"Anything, stunts and animals", he nodded to my suggestion.   
"You can do acts with animals and since Trowa, our other animal 'expert' is a clown, I also give you the responsibility   
with the animals", he said then paused for a minute. "What's your name?"   
"Yuy, and just leave it at that", I had my jacket on and I wanted to see what the reaction would be of Catherine, the girl I see   
standing away by an opening. I take my hand away from the lion, much to its disappointment and took off my helmet hearing a   
gasp. I looked at Catherine emotionless and she ran off. Probably to tell Trowa I thought. The manager looked at me.   
"You start immediately and you have the camper in-between Trowa and Catherine, the girl you just saw", I nodded and   
leaned against the crate with my helmet under my arm as the lion was lead away. The manager talked to another worker there   
about my circus clothes and told him to put them in my trailer. I had told him I know my way around and he believed me.   
I walked to my trailer avoiding all the people coming to the circus, since I started right away I'd better get into my costume and call my brother. I walked into my trailer and saw the costume on my bed. From what I saw it was the same thing as Catherines except black; feathers and all. Oh goody I thought to my self as I put it on folding my clothes up and putting them in the drawer. I pulled out my cell from my jeans pocket and dialed my number, after 1 ring it was picked up.   
"Hello?", said an monotone voice.   
"Heero? It's me, I got the job. Just called to tell you"   
"Affirmative", I sighed, we weren't in the war anymore.   
"Bye", I said and hung up. I walked through the trailer and grabbed the keys I saw, put them on my key ring and walked out   
closing the door behind me. I walked over to the tent with the animals in it and went in. The lions came to the bars as I walked   
towards them. I petted them as I looked around the tent. Not knowing what to expect when the pilots find out what I'm hiding. 

Well? Should I continue? Please RxR and tell me if I should continue and tell me what you think!!Please?? Thanks sooooo much in advance if you did!! 


	2. Life At The Circus

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing but I own any other character besides Gundum Wings characters ... I wish I did own them though! :( Alright ! Alright ! I'm writing ! Thanx to Shade of Night for... encouraging me. ^ ^'. And also to LorimLowe2! reat story so far! Heh.. I'm so loved. Hope you like !   
Archive: Fanfiction.net   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy 

I stood on the high wire right now; I looked down below me into the millions of faces. They were all watching Catherine throwing knifes; at Trowa. I watched with slight interest as I adjust my top. I had managed to avoid Trowa till the show but in this act I was supposed to fall, and he was supposed to magically appear on the wire below; holding me up by an arm.   
Another thing I had managed to do was get my costume changed before the show. Black leotards with feathers on them don't suit me that much. I now wore black wide pants and flat black shoes; my bangs clipped back, away from my face. My shirt was made out of sliver silk material and was tight like a second skin.   
The crowd roared with applause as Catherine finished and I stood ready at the edge of the wire waiting as the manager introduced me. I forget what he called me, some nickname I am thinking. All of a sudden the spotlight shined on me and I forced myself to smile slightly before I cartwheeled onto the wire. I glanced down slightly to see Trowa in a different suit climbing the oppisite pole. I faced outwards from the wire and jumped backwards and grabbed the wire as I came down.   
My body turned and I let go, twisted around and then grabbed hold of the wire turning so I was actually doing sort of a hand stand. using my hands I turned so I was parallel with the wire. Making my feet go forwards my feet touched down infront of me and then pulled myself up. I looked down to see if Trowa was ready; he was.   
Wearing black pants and the same type of material for the shirt he waited towards the middle of the rope. I raised my hand and did a backward cartwheel, As I did the next one I positsioned my self so I would fall. Making my hand go outwards more my hand slipped and I spun once in the air before landing in Trowa's arms.   
The crowd had gasped when I fell and were now appluading. He sort of sat me up on one arm and threw me onto the wire next to him, where I landed perfectly. The crowd had finally settled down after a few minutes and were waiting as the manager annouced the second act. Me and Trowa made are way across the wire and down the large poles. We got to the bottom and snuck into the back I took out my clipps, letting my hair fall back across my eyes.   
Catherine came running up to us as I held my clips in my hands and pulled cuffs from my pocket slipping them on my wrists.   
"You guys were great! Were gonna have to do something like that next time!", Trowa mumbled something and I just nodded, sitting on an crate and pulling off the slip-on shoes. Cracking my neck I stood up again and made my way toward the trailers.   
"Wait!", I paused as I heard Catherine yell and run up to me. She kept her voice low, " If I'm bugging you don't have to say anything but are you related to Heero Yuy? My brother has probably been wondering ever since you got here this morning". I just looked at her and she sighed. "Alright. Will you at least come with me and Trowa for a while. It's around the trailers, we always hang out around a small fire". I just looked at Trowa who stood watching me and then back at her; she sighed again and was about to speak, I interupted.   
"Sure", I said simply my voice imitating my brothers. She beamed and I turned and went into my trailer changing into more comfortable clothes. I had brought in my bag from my motorcycle I had packed earlier and pulled on an forest green top and black shorts; an inch coming inbetween my shorts and shirt. I sorted a few things out before walking outside, bringing a chair with me and setting it up. Catherine was running around in her trailer and Trowa was just finished changing and was coming out. The pit was already thereand set up, so I standing up and knelt down next to it.   
Pulling out a stick from the bottom of the pile, and making sure it didn't make it fall down, put it in the middle and spin it with my hands fairly fast. When it smoked I bent down and blew, It started a small fire, and I got up returning to my seat.   
I saw that Trowa had already gotten his things and had watched me make the fire. We sat in silence until Catherine came out and set all the cooking things up; by then the fire was medium sized.   
I crossed my arms and looked into the fire as Catherine started talking about the preformances. Speaking about preformances she checked m wath, it was 1:36, mine, Catherine, and Trowa's preformance was at 6; it was part of the grand finally.   
"I don't know if we should do this", Catherine was saying, I looked at her as she continued. "I mean you just started today ... and I don't want to-", I had looked back into the fire by then.   
"It's fine Caherine", I said flatly.   
"Anyways", Catherine started, she turned to me, "what's your name anyways?" she asked.   
I looked at her a few seconds before answering,"Lee." I stated more than said. I had thought up this name right then. I didn't want them knowing my real first name. I don't think anyone knew my real name except my brother.   
"Yuy, right?", she asked. I just nodded instead of answering her again. I didn't say anything after that, until the show. 

"And now for the grand finaly! Will all our performers take their places?", I heard the manager say. I adjusted the strapps on my outfit, I had put it back on awhile ago.   
As I stepped out into the darkness to take my palce with the lions Trowa came up next to me with the other lion in the act. "Good luck", I heard him whisper to me. Walking into place I commanded the lion to sit and it did so.   
"Now. Let the show begin!", the manager yelled. The lights went out and the crowd hushed; everyone seemed to be holding their breath it was so quiet. I lightly clicked my tounge against the roof of my mouth, this was the signal, and both the lions roared; all the little kids yelled as a light fouced on me and Trowa dimly then started to increase. Trowa and I went to a stage in the middle and faced each other, he smiled slightly as we both did backflips landing next to the lions and then did an high back bend onto the lion; me and Trowa both gave the lions signals and both walked around the small circle stand/stage in the center. The adienuce clapped and then another lightly shown brightly on the stand where Catherine supposedly "magically" appeared.   
She whipped around and threw one at me I jumped and did the splits landing on the lions back on my hands. As the knife zoomed by towards the crowd an preformer stood up and caught it, an light also shown on him. At the exzact same time sparks flew from the dierection the flying knife went and originated on the outside of the circle.   
She then slowly turned towards Trowa, looking like an animal hunting it's prey. She suddenly whipped out two knifes and hurled them at him. He did a forward flip in the air and landed back on the lion as the sparks went off and the light on the catcher from Lee's knife died away.   
Catherine then faced me as I jumped off the lion at the right side, the lion going over to Trowa. She looked at me and then threw two daggers at me. I caught the first one with my left hand, reaching over to her other side and caught the second one inches from my face between my index and middle finger.   
The crowd gasped and I threw them both down, directed at targets that the crowd couldn't see. The places where they hit flew sparks, to the left and right of Catherine. then all at once all different lights came on pointed at all different actors.   
The rest dragged on and I soon became hot, and sweaty going through my routine. When everything was finished I was glad to have the spotlights off of me. But the manager soon came up to me and gave me more bad news as I wiped the back of my neck with an ice pack.   
"Be back in the main hall in 15 minutes for photographs and or pictures", I groaned inward to myself as because I knew the main hall into the tent would be filled with bodys and no AC.   
Walking back to my trailer I kept my Ice pack on and quickly dried myself off from sweat before dressing in an mirror image outfit, and not the sweat soaked out from before. My body probably wasn't used to moving like that under an blazing spotlight; I probably needed to work out more.   
I heard an knock at the door and took out the annoying clip; it was now offically off of my costume list. I held the ice pack in place as I went to the door; opening I found Trowa standing there in his costume.   
"It's time", he said softly. I pulled off my ice pack and took out my keys locking the door behind me; stepping into the blistering sun I knew I was going to faint within 10 minutes. I didn't say anything to Trowa though. Maybe I could escape before it happened. The thing was that when I over heated I got really sick, maybe I could then stop it before it got worse ... I doubt it.   
Walking in the back way to the main hall I nearly gaged. It was at least 10 degrees hotter in hear than it was outside. Sitting down at a table me and Trowa waited a few minutes before people started filtering in. Ton's came in their dierection. 

Fifteen minutes had gone by and I was feeling worse by the second, I sat down and a little girl and boy, probably twins, came up to me and gave me a picture. It was of me and Trowa, it had two lions; and in the crowd were two little figures with arrows pointed to them.   
"Thanks", I rasped, my throat dry. Both the little girl and boy beamed, I took my picture with them and another with Trowa. As we were starting to walk outside; everything drew drastically hotter.   
"Tro .. w .. a-" I managed to say as everything around me black out; Trowa must have caught me because I vaugely remeber not hitting the ground. 

~*~*~*~ 

YAY! I finally finished this chapter! ^.^ I'm so proud of my self. I have a habit to be lazy. =_ ) Well ... RXR and Ja ne for now! 


	3. A Meeting with the Peacekeeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing but I own any other character besides Gundum Wings characters ... I wish I did own them though! :( All right! All right! I am writing! Thanx to Shade of Night for... encouraging me... again... ^ ^'. Also thanx to LorimLowe2 for reviewing again!! Great story so far! Hope you keep writing!! Heh … I am so loved. Hope you like! Archive: Fanfiction.net   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy 

  
Lee: *looking really tired and she types the next chapter* Why did I have to listen to her? 

Duette~muse: because you were stupid and she threatened to hunt you down that's why ... and don't forget she encourages you wonderfully... and in the process makes you think about the story non stop. 

Lee: So? I usually DO think about my stories non stop. 

Duette: I forgot about that ... *sweatdrop* 

Lee: *smiles wickedly* Now you go tell Trisana (~Action/Adventure muse) to get her but over here! 

Duette: what-ev ... 

Lee: please review! I'd really appreciate it! ^-^ Buh-byes! 

~~ 

Blinking, I opened my eye's to see I was in my own trailer. Feeling something cold on my forehead, I took it off; realizing it was an damp cloth.   
Setting it on the side table I sat up, holding the side table and firmly planting my feet on the ground. Looking at my clock it read 'Wed. 8:00 am., I was out for two days?   
Standing up I let my leg muscles get the feeling of standing again; before going into the main part of the trailer. Trowa sat on the couch sipping coffee while I walked in.   
I sat down next to him and he scooted so I had more room.   
"Yesterday was the last day", Trowa said as he got up to get me a cup of coffee; and to refresh his. I looked at him. I had told the manager before that I would only perform if I was on the same colony and on certain days.   
The manager said it was all right and that he had enough performers, "plus", he had said. "It'll just be better that way to make money; if I only showed up once in awhile.   
Trowa sat down next to me and I just looked down as he set the steaming mug in front of me.   
"When do you think you'll come to work again?"   
"I don't know", I said slowly picking up the mug, "maybe within' a month or so". I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw he was looking out the window of the trailer.   
"You should have said something", he said out of the blue. I looked at him for a moment before realizing what he actually meant; I sipped my coffee, the hot liquid burning my tongue in the process.   
"I know", I said warming my hands on the mug, "but I thought I could last a little longer until I got to my trailer." I gripped the coffee cup tightly, _I fainted_, I thought dryly, _and I was out for two days?_ That was something even her brother wouldn't be proud of.   
I could see him look at me from the corner of my eye and looked down so my bangs shadowed my face from view. I saw him about to say something but he stopped and got up, rinsing off his mug he walked out the door and stopped to murmur something; anyone could probably tell that he said good bye.   
I got up after a few minutes and rinsed my own mug before turning to something that caught my eye. I turned and walked across the room to find a vase with a white rose in it, rested right under it was an silver chain necklace with an black gem shaped panther hanging in the middle and a small piece of paper.   
_Congratulations on your first preformance_   
_ I wonder who _thats_ from_, I thought to myself sarcastically, knowing very well who gave it to her.   
Slipping the necklace on I changed from my circus outfit, into blue flares that tyed up all the way on both sides and a black loose t-shirt. I then folded up my clothes and put them in my backpack I had brung; then tied the rose loosly to the side, but not to loose it would fall out. Picking up my trailer keys off the counter I put them on the main key ring; after I strightened up the place I grabbed my helmet and walked out the door.   
Walking towards the main trailer where the manager was I knocked on the door.   
"Yes?" He said as he opened the door, "ah, Lee, come in, come in"   
"I wanted to kn-", but was inturupted as he held up a hand and spoke.   
"I do not mind you coming and going Lee. As long as you come back every month to our new place at least for the grand finale", he said smiling as I stood there unmoving.   
I nodded and walked away after him and I exchanged a goodbye, but I refused to shake his hand. I took a deep breath and headed towards where they kept the automobiles. Hopping on my motorcycle and started it and revved up the engine, after setting my pack in a small compartment on the back of the motorcycle I put on my helmet, and weaved inbetween the trailers until I hit the main road.   
Driving down the street It felt good being on my motorcycle again. I revved up the engine once more before I parked the car. Hopping off I took the keys out of the egnition and took my helmet off and grabbed my backpack,heading upstairs to my apartment, in the lobby I went to the elevator and pushed the up button; and stood to the back corner where I dropped my backpack. Taking out a book from the few in a small slot I read the back cover, looking up as the elevator stopped to pick up a passenger before her floor.   
I groaned inward and took my hat from inside the helmet where I kept it and put it on. I opened my book to block the rest of my face. What was this guy doing here anyway? Shouldn't he be out doing peace meetings or somthing?(1) He looked at the floors it was going two and didn't press anything, hope he wasn't getting off where I think he will.   
As the doors closed I let myself lean back against the wall. I saw him look my way once as I looked over, I nodded as he offered a polite nodd. I put the book back and buttoned up my coat, picking up my backpack the bell ringed and I walked out the door, him following right behind me. I turned right and so did he, _damn it_ , I thought, _I hope he's not hear for-_.   
"Excuse me?", he said I walked a little bit slower but kept walking. "Will you stop?", I stopped and turned, he almost looked like he was, no wait, maybe... , I sighed; he was crying, not alot, but he was.   
"Heero?", he asked softly. I took off my cap and looked at him, he almost looked as if he were going to burst out crying.   
"No. You've got the wrong person," I said looking at him, he looked disapointed, I sighed, " you must be looking for my brother. Yuy?" He almost seemed like a child just told he had a present or somthing. "Come on", I said walking towards the apartment I took the apartment key and opened the door. Stepping inside I took my shoes off and stepped inside looking around I turned the dimmed lights in the kitchen up and went and opened the glass door, keeping the screen door closed as the curtains seemed to come alive with the passing breeze.   
"Your Heereo's sister arn't you?", he asked sitting down on the couch, I flipped on the T.V. to the News channel, putting it on mute, the words coming up on the bottom of the screen.   
I nodded and he sighed. Standing up he was like an centimeter taller than me, the only thing different from his short blonde locks was the more maturity of a man in his features and held wisdom in his sea blue-green eyes. Quatre Winner, a pacifist at heart, could probably duke it out with anyone he had to and could win easily.   
I looked out the window, and what I saw, was the last thing I had ever expected to see. And somthing that made me glad I had extra training, and a few Newly built gundums underground. 

TBC 

~~   


(1) Figure out who it is yet? 

Lee: Ain't I and evil?? hehehehehe... I know I'm gonna get yellin' from Shade of Night for this but the next chapter might not be up for a while. *runs for cover* 

Duette: *shakes head slowly* please reveiw. so she doesn't go crazy that is. Also, good work so far to LorimLowe2! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!! *puppy dog eyes* *Lee whispers in ear* oh, Lorim, if you read this before you check your reveiws, right after se's going to read yur story. and EVERYONE should go read her story the 6th pilot! NOW! Ok, it's good. 

LorimLowe2: *whispers in Duettes ear* 

Duette: oh and ALSO ... REVIEW GOSH %&#!-IT!   



	4. First Battle of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing but I own any other character besides Gundum Wings characters ... I wish I did own them though! :( All right! All right! I am writing! Thanx to Shade of Night for reveiwing. Also thanx to LorimLowe2 for reviewing again!! Great story so far! Hope you keep writing!! Heh … I am so loved. Hope you like! Archive: Fanfiction.net   
Author: Lee Assasian Yuy 

Lee: *sigh* I'm really getting lazy these days...well, hears the next part! enjoy.   


~~ 

I muttered a curse and felt Quatres presence behind me, he also let out a curse of his own. The ground rattled and I went towards the door and didn't even bother grabbing my keys. I looked down the middle of the stairs going down; grabbing the railing I flipped myself over and bent my knees as I hit the ground, making so there was less pain.   
I rain to the elevators and stepped inside hitting an sensor below the buttons it scanned my hand and instantly shot down. Once it reached I ran to my custom made gundum.   
It was mainly silver with black coverings and had a beam rifle, and saber for hand-to-hand combat. Much like her brothers but had on armor on the back that came up to the front when necessary. The rope came down and I put my foot in the loop as another explosion rocked the building; this time it was alot closer and I heard the yells from sivilons. Grabbing the rope it pulled me up to the cockpit which had opened before I had gotten there. I jumped in and the cockpit closed closed with a hiss, the strapp of the gundum coming over my shoulders.   
The silent talk of my gundum made me smirk. "Yes, I guess you will be able to battle," I said in a soft voice as the eye's of my gundum ignited with life.   
My gundum was nameless but it did have the number 06. Lights blazed around me and the hangar came into veiw of the gundums eys. An large door opened up the the left of the gundum and I used the gundums boosters to go throughas fast as it could go then the tunnel went straight up the door was closed and the sensors said there was no one there so I opened it and it closed as soon as I was out landing on the street I stayed still and pulled out my beam saber since I couldn't use the rifle in the colony. The taurus's which were destroying everything finally sensed the gundum and turned around I turned the signal to theirs and heard them stutter, their four faces came into veiw as mine came up on theirs, my bangs shadowed my eyes and I smirked evilly at them.   
"You better leave", I said in a monotone voice as I activated my beam saber. "I have a much greater advance than you do Hawks...," they all seemed to be scared for a moment and then turned to becoming self confident of themselves.   
"It doesn't matter if you know our organization or our leader, we will never back down; ever", he said as he release a yell and the aries to the far right charged at me.   
I shook my head slightly the expressionless mask falling over my face," suit yourself," I said in monotone and held out my beam saber just as he came close enough. Gagging sound were heard and then the cockpit exploded and the tuarus fell over two came my way as did another, the third was out of sight range. I sliced threw one and sreaming stopped as the suit blew up not really causing any damage to the colony, the other came at me from the side with a beam saber and I deflected it with mine, the crackling energy coming from the sabers and burning the armor of the taurus like cheap metal. I used the free arm of my gundum and punched the cockpit of the taurus causing a dent; the pilot laughed.   
"See? Gundums are worthless! You will never-," but was cut off as I punched the cockpit in the same place and it cracked, the line of that pilot went fuzzy. _Wait_, I thought, _wasn't there anot-._ Beeping ussued from cockpit and a screen popped on the rght saying it was right behind. I braced myself as the tuarus shot and the force made my gundum take a step forward; that extra armor was there for a reason of mistakes from earlier in the past war. Electricity crakled round me and a few peices of metal broke off of parts of my gundum inside and out.   
I turned and the busters rocketed straight for the tuarus, 06 getting minimal gun shot damage as I grabbed it's head sqeezing so it would explode. I stuck the beam saber through the middle where I heard a scream then silence. After diplosing of the suits and distroying them I went in a different way to my hangar, jumping onto the catwalk I didn't even notice the peice of gundanium lodged in my arm until I was on the elevator.   
Pressing the 6th floor button my mask fell but for a moment as I winced slightly pulling the peice of metal out and the blood flow out of the wound down my arm. It seemed like forever until the doors opened at my floor. I then stepped out and turned right throwing the alloy into a garbage can I walked by, opening the door I stepped inside and closed it behind me. Quatre was on the couch watching the news with ths sound on and my brother was on the balcany.   
As the door closed Quatre stood up and looked at me, " oh...," his skin paled only slightly at the sight of blood, " what happened to your arm he said and he went to the counter across from where I was cleaning my wound. My brother must have heard the door or Quatre and had stepped in; waiting, I guessed, for the answer Quatre was waiting for.   
"You saw the fight mostly didn't you?", I asked in my monotone, my regular voice. Quatre hestiated at the sound of my voice before nodding.   
"We saw most of it."   
"It was when I got hit from behind," I said looking at my brother. He gave no response but his eye's held a slight sign of dissaproval and slight anger. _He was angry with me for being hit? Ha, he would have too because of the lack of training. _"Were there any casulties?", I asked as I finished with my wound.   
"I was looking but they didn't report of any. Just of how glad they were the misterious gundum came and helped them," he said smiling; probably tryed to get me to smile. I didn't I just nodded and went to the couch and sat down next to my brother who had sat and muted the TV, just reading the guys lips instead of watching the words since they were delayed anyways. Quatre sat down in the chair next to the couch, we sat like that for a while in silence before Quatre finally broke it, with a simple question none of us had the anwser to right then.   
"What- ... What are we going to do now?" 

TBC 

~~ 

I didn't write that much but hey... I'm saving some more stuff for the next chapter. ... Well, actually I do have moe of it thought out but I'm stalling because I can't think of anything...but by the time everyone buggs me I should have more Ideas in mind. Also... umm, how did I do I the extremely short battle? I usually don't write battles and everything but I thought I would try it since it was pretty short. Don't forget to RXR!! pwease?   



	5. Meeting With Pilot 02

Another Perfect Soilder 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing but I own any other character besides Gundum Wings characters ... I wish I did own them though! :( All right! All right! I am writing! yeesh! 

Author: Lee Assasian Yuy 

Author's Notes: ok uh...I just got a reveiw...umm...heh....heh...I haven't reveiwed this in almost two years....geez...sorry, I've been working on some other stuff...plus mid-terms are next week!! ah!!...I have to pass history...ppbbttt... :-P 

Lee: well, what an intresting reveiw....um, yeah.... 

Duette: see..? that's what you get when you don't update stories that people like! For almost 2 years! 

Lee: well, I'm updating ok?? geez!! I had writers block!! 

Duette: for almost two years? 

Lee: shut up Duette... 

Duette: heh *smirks* well ... you didn't tell them that *points to readers* 

Lee: well...on with the chapter all you fans have been waiting for!   


*Last Part*   
"Wh-What are we gonna do now?" 

~Chapter 5~ 

We sat in silence for quite some time before anyone spoke.   
"We should contact the others," I said aloud; my brother nodded in agreement. Standing up I headed towards the door.   
"Hannah...where...?" Quatre asked. I looked at him for a second before smiling slightly. I looked to him and told him that I was to go and get the other pilots.   
"We have to figure out how were going to take these guys out, they mave have careless soilders but they win by numbers," I explained getting on my shoes. "I'll be back within a week with the pilots I find, If I don't come back," she looked to her brother, " you know to continue Heero..." she said; he nodded emotionlessly.   
I saw that Quatre went to say somthing as I grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigorator but he backed off. He must have thought that he didn't want me to _not_ come back but he didn't know me well enough to butt into my life; I smiled inwardly to myself at the thought.   
Throughing on a jacket I opened the door and closed the door behind me; and started down the hall. I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button and waited for it. I then stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the garage. Taking a swig of water I walked out to my motorcycle and threw my leg over, starting the ignition I took off out onto the main road towards the scrap yard... 

Parking it I put on my cap after taking my helmet off and shoved my hands in my pockets I walked into the building infront of the scrap yard.   
"Hello, how may I-?", she stopped as she looked up, "Heero?! It can't be!" I shook my head.   
"It isn't," I said looking to her,"I'm Heero's sister Hannah..I've come to speak with Duo," I said to her and she frowned for a second before nodding and leading me back to the scrap yard, I saw the figure that was Duo sitting ontop of a pile of parts.   
"Duo, somones here to see you," she said before turning, nodding to me, and walking back into the main building. He looked down as our eyes meet. His eyes widened and I let off one of my rare smiles as the clipboard slipped out of his hand, I shook my head, he still thought I was someone I wasn't. He stood and walked down the pile and walked until he was a couple feet from me.   
I shook my head at him,"I'm not who you think I am Duo," I said my monotone voice clearly sounding alot like my brothers, except, feminine. He looked at me closely as I looked back at him,"care to sit and chat about this?" I asked; he agreed. I then went into detail about the recent attacks on the newer colonys, my objective right now was to get all the pilots back together.   
He nodded as I explained quite serious about the whole thing but afterwards he grinned as he looked over me then looked at my face,"you know...you are unnerving;y too much like your brother", I smiled as he continued,"but you have a beautiful smile", he said.   
"Your a flirt," I said as we both stood up and he placed his hands behind his head.   
"So, where to miss Yuy?", he said as I stuck an card under his nose, he went cross eyed as he looked at it and took it. "What's this?" he asked as I shrugged on my jacket and looked to him.   
"That's the hotel I'm staying at and the room number is wrote on it, Heero and Quatre are there," I said as I took my gloves out of my pockets and slid them on.   
"Where are you going?" he asked and I looked to him.   
"I'm going to get the others, I'll probably see you sometime in a couple days," I said as I could tell he frowned as I heard him walk up to me and place his hand on my shoulder. "Lemme guess," I said turning to him, his hand slipped off my shoulder,"wanna come?"   
"Who do you have to get?"   
"Barton and Chang"   
"Justice Boy and Silent One? Oh come on! There won't be no one to talk to there! Except arguing with Wu-chan" I sighed as I looked at him,"please..?" he asked.   
"Fine," I said as he grinned and told me to hold up a bit while he ran inside to get a small pack tgether for later things besides just getting the others. I saw Hilde look out at me from inside the small building, when our eyes met her eye's narrowed; she knew what was to happen..Duo would be going off to war again.   
I sighed as Duo came out with an backpack slung over his shoulder and he grinned at me as we went through the gate; I slid on and handed Duo my extra helmet after he put his backpack in the storage. After securing the helmet he slid on behind me and placed his hands on my sides to hold on as I peeled out of the small lot of the scrap yard, I could feel the stare of a certain someone as we drove towards the shuttle station. 

TBC 

~~ 

Hey people! I know you've been waiting for this..sorry. And now I have a question...if I were to pair Hannah up with somone...who should it be?? 

Quatre 

Duo 

Trowa 

Wufei 

Pick one people! I'll be takeing votes for this chappter and then next!! and if theres a tie. it will go on until one gets more than the other. ^_^...you know...I might get an yahoo group started so I you guys can know whenI update me storys. 

Duette: but you never update- *WHACK* 

Lee: heh...heh...Hoped you liked the chapter, hey...if I get reveiws the next one will be up ASAP!! promise!! 


End file.
